Vehicle Customization
NOTES: *''"No Longer Available" descriptions in italic means you can't obtain them right now, and they may or may not come back.'' *'Customizations with "info needed" descriptions means that info needs to be added. Customizations with "N/A" means there is no rarity.' *'Aerial vehicles such as the UFO, Helicopter, and BlackHawk can only equip textures, body colors, and window colors. Same applies for the Volt Bike (with the exception of the window color).' *'The Wraith is the only vehicle that can use the secondary body color.' Vehicle Customization Textures= NOTE: Textures may cover up the body color, but you can set the textures to "none" and the body color will show |-|Body Colors= NOTE: If you already bought the same color in Secondary Body Color, you will have it here, too. |-|Secondary Body Colors= '''NOTE: This is only available on the Wraith, and you don't have to buy the Secondary Body Color if you already have the same color in Body Colors and can be indirectly found in safes |-|Wheel Colors= |-|Headlight Colors= |-|Window Colors= |-|Rims= Rims changes the design of the wheel pattern when driven. |-|Spoilers= Spoilers will increase a vehicle's speed, not the acceleration. It can only be equipped on some of the land vehicles. |-|Spoiler Colors= |-|Glows= 'NOTE: This will make your vehicle produce a faint glow at night' |-|Engines= NOTE: The more levels the engine increases in, the faster a vehicle's top speed will be. |-|Brakes= NOTE: The higher level the brakes, the faster a car may brake. |-|Suspensions= NOTE: Lower Suspension increases speed but reduces off-roading capabilities. Higher suspension reduces speed but increases off-roading capabilities |-|License Plate= Removed Customizations Overview When Jailbreak first came out to the public, there were decals for your vehicles, but not the textures from now. These are the oldest "textures", but they are not in the game anymore. Below are photos of all of the decals from Jailbreak on the Camaro. All of these decals were removed on July 5th, 2017. Players who have purchased these textures got a full refund of $15,000 in-game cash for each decal bought. The refund amount depends on how much the decal(s) the player bought cost. ---- Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.25.23_PM.png|''The old "Checker" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.04_PM.png|''The "Purple Indy" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.27_PM.png|''The "Ogre" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.23_PM.png|''The "Shark Skin" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.45_PM.png|''The old "Rainbow" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.36.59_PM.png|''The "Pinstripe" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.38.59_PM.png|''The "Gold Ollie" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.39.53_PM.png|''The "Gold Clock" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.17_PM.png|''The "Lightning" texture on the Camaro"'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.42_PM.png|''The "Red Grind" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.08_PM.png|''The "Star" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.39_PM.png|''The "Hungry Dino" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.58_PM.png|''The "Woodgrain" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.33_PM.png|''The "Yarn" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.53_PM.png|''The "Iceberg" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.43.11_PM.png|''The "Flowered" texture on the Camaro.'' Trivia * All of the old decals were removed in the Customization Update. This was because many weren’t good looking and had poor quality. The Checker and Rainbow decal, though, had a improved look instead of a removal from Jailbreak. * Most of the current textures in Jailbreak were added in the Customization Update to replace the old ones, though some of the current textures were added in later updates. * One of the old textures, named “Woodgrain”, was made for a person named "WoodReviewer", a person known for making memes and jokes about asimo3089. * Before the Spoiler/Wings Customization Update, a default license plate would say, “ABCDEF”. * After the Spoiler/Wings Customization Update, a default license plate would say “BADIMO”. * For unknown reasons; certain vehicles, like the Ferrari, will show the texture, if one is applied, upside down. It has never been mentioned by Badimo that this glitch will be patched, or that Badimo has even noticed it themselves. * Most of the textures and body colors are made by Maplestick, as seen in the team switching screen. * Before a miscellaneous update, Pastel Brown was named Pasten Brown. This was a typo, but no refund was issued. * Matte used to be called "Black," while Black used to be called "Blacker." * You can equip unowned customizations for testing in the garage, but the moment you close the garage GUI, it will remove the customization. Category:Features Category:Vehicle Category:Vehicle Customization Category:Gameplay